Le cas Elysion
by Baka27
Summary: [Défi sur les manies] Il parait que les dieux sont parfaits, irréprochables... Qui a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'étranges habitudes ?


Coucou tout le monde !

Et voilà encore un défi ;) D'ailleurs merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot et/ou un fav/follow au précédent défi :33

Le thème est de Aeter, et c'est "les manies" avec dedant les habitutes, etc.

On m'a donné Phantasos, et oui encore un dieu des rêves, que voulez vous XD

On a eu plus ou moins une semaine pour le faire XD Plus ou moins X) Le nombre de mots est complètement libre :)

Les autres participantes: Zexy, Aeter, Lounacat, Lorientad, PerigrinTouque et Shéraz :)

Allez les lire aussi ;)

Bonne lecture ! (enfin j'espère XD)

* * *

><p>A Elysion, de nombreuses règles étaient considérées comme acquises par ses habitants. Chacun d'entre eux avait habitudes, mimiques, tics et tout le tralala.<p>

Thanatos aimait jouer aux échecs avec son frère, sans être interrompus par un certain chevalier du cancer dont on s'abstiendra de citer l'identité, le tout en buvant du café. Hypnos, lui, prenait du thé. Si le blond voulait lire tranquillement un livre, il n'avait qu'à jeter un œil à son jumeau gris pour toujours avoir la même condition, qui revenait sans cesse: lunettes. Le gris trouvait son jumeau asocial affreusement désirable avec. Même s'il se gardait bien de le dire à quiconque, car 'Nos était à lui. Souvent, à cause des lunettes du blond -et d'un Thanatos un peu trop impatient-, le livre victime finissait étalé au sol, le dieu de la mort torturant sensuellement son frère.

Les deux jumeaux n'étaient, en temps normal, jamais loin l'un de l'autre mais avec le retour des minis dieux des rêves, il leur arrivait bien plus souvent d'être séparés. Si cela avait au début fortement déplu à Thanatos, il acceptait que les petits monstres aient besoin de leur père, et il lui arrivait parfois lui-même de rester avec eux.

Hypnos s'en voulait énormément d'avoir envoyé ses enfants à l'abattoir, et c'est pour cela qu'il tendrait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de se faire pardonner. Car il savait que s'il n'avait tenté, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, de se mettre à la place de ses enfants, il aurait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas différents de son frère et lui. Les grands frères protégeaient bec et ongle les petits frères contre toute menace, même potentielle.

Par ailleurs, lesdits grands frères avaient finis par se relâcher, vivant dans la tranquillité des Champs-Élysées. Cependant les habitudes n'ayant pas de lien avec la sécurité persistaient. Certaines n'étaient même pas des vraies habitudes, surtout des "petits" problèmes.

Phobetor gigotait sans cesse dans son sommeil et avait tendance à aspirer sans la vouloir la volonté des êtres près de lui, causant de nombreux problèmes divers, comme des humains zombifiés, etc...

Morphée parlait et marmonnait dans son sommeil, s'adressant parfois à des frères, et parfois à ses pavots... Ses frères n'avaient jamais osé écouter, ils voulaient garder leur santé mentale déjà bancale.

Ikelos était un insomniaque. Tout simplement. De plus, il lui arrivait parfois de se faire peur lui-même avec ses cauchemars, amusant ses frères. Honteux, le dieu des cauchemars leur demandait de fermer leur mouilles et allait s'enfermer dans son monde.

Oneiros, lui, avait du mal à s'endormir. Ironique pour le fils du dieu du sommeil. Il rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait de la mort de ses frères ainsi que de la sienne. Récemment, c'est à dire depuis quelques siècles pour un dieu, il s'était mis à rêver d'un certain centaure doré avec un arc... Le dieu des Oracles devait serrer quelque chose pour s'endormir. Quelqu'un, un oreiller, un drap, un doudou... Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait avoué qu'à ses frères, et qu'il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits...

Phantasos, lui... Personne n'était vraiment certain. Il se glissait dans les lits de ses frères et avait comme excuse "c'est pas ma faute, je suis somnambule !". Il n'empêchait que les quatre autres doutaient de la véracité des propos du blond...

Chez les dieux des rêves, il était normal d'entendre au réveil (ou plutôt en guise de réveil) un tendre hurlement, la faute à un Ikelos surpris de trouver Phantasos dans son lit. Ce dernier s'enfuyait d'ailleurs loin de la chambre de son grand frère...

Phobetor se moquait de se réveiller avec le blond dans son lit. Il protégeait ses frères depuis toujours, et cela impliquait de partager son lit avec des petits dieux des rêves faisant des cauchemars, il était habitué.

Oneiros ne réagissait pas en voyant son frère dans son lit. Le matin, il ne se rendait pas compte de son environnement et ses frères avaient plusieurs fois du l'empêcher de manger son couteau au petit-déjeuner plutôt que sa tartine. El Cid aurait pu le menacer de mort lente et douloureuse, le tout en hurlant, que le dieu serait passé devant le chevalier sans le remarquer. Du coup, que le blond squatte son lit... Il ne le voyait même pas.

Morphée ne pouvait s'empêcher de virer le dieu des Illusions avec un grand coup de pied. La faute aux nerfs, tout ça... Son frère se retrouvait le visage contre le sol. Une fois, tout cela avait mal fini, et le masque de Phantasos s'était brisé. On avait alors entendu un hurlement dans tout le temple. Les autres pensaient que c'était Ikelos, mais ils avaient vu ledit dieu entrain de se masser les oreilles, et Morphée pourchassé par un Phantasos en colère... Il avait par ailleurs fallu assommer le blond avec une poêle, car les autres craignaient de faire mal à leur frère avec leur cosmos. Hypnos avait alors poussé un cri digne d'une chanteuse d'opéra, pensant que son fils-adoré allait avoir une commotion cérébrale. Ikelos avait marmonné qu'il ne sentait plus ses oreilles, et que Phantasos avait de toute façon déjà un sérieux problème au niveau intellectuel.

Oui, vraiment, la vie était mouvementée à Elysion.

Fin~


End file.
